Paco
Character History Paco started life as a farmer, then became marshal of the New Arizona Space Colony. During a difficult hostage situation, he was forced to kill a man. This made him decide to put away his Neutra-Laser and move somewhere else with his young dauhter Michelle. After leaving Hadleyville, father and daughter travelled to New Texas, where Paco intended to pick up farming once more. They entered Fort Kerium by way of Molly's Stratocoach, which they shared with Zeke and Togg Salter. Upon their arrival, Paco was almost immediately picked out by Thunder Stick and Outlaw Scuzz for being a sissy. This was because Paco entered town carrying two of his daughter's stuffed animals and no weapon. Paco refused to use violence, even after Thunder Stick tripped him up and called him 'Ma'am. After that, Thunder Stick attached a rope to Paco's belt and a Turbo-Mule drag him across town. Luckilly Marshal BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty came to Paco's aid and together with Deputy Fuzz, captured the two outlaws. Michelle scolded her father for not standing up for himself inside the Trading Post. But BraveStarr joined in the conversation saying that "sometimes it takes more courage not to carry a gun, than it does to carry one". When Paco asked the marshal of there was any unclaimed farmland left around Fort Kerium, BraveStarr recalled a little valey out towards Sawtooth and decided to take the two of them there right away. Paco immediately took a liking to the valley because of it's rich land and plenty of water. He decided to call it Peaceful Valley and BraveStarr headed back to town to file their claim. Paco set up their Dome Shelter and told Michelle to get some sleep. The next day, Paco went out to the meadow to work on the water supply while Michelle set up the Astro-Chick shelter. He used his equipment to create a water channel that ran through the low part of the meadow. But then Sand Storm, who claimed to be the owner of the little valley, blew up a sand storm to teach the new settler a lesson. BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty once more came to Paco's rescue. The Marshal had in fact returned to tell Paco that Judge J.B. McBride had signed the deed to make Paco the sole owner of Peaceful Valley. When Sand Storm returned to tell Paco and Michelle that they should leave 'his' valley, Paco showed him he owned the claim. But Sand Storm kidnapped Michelle and took her to the Hexagon. This made Paco so desperate that he saw no other way then to take his old Neutra-Laser out of it's case once more. He headed into the Badlands on one of his Turbo-Mules to rescue his daughter. BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty joined Paco on their way to the Hexagon and together they blased into the Outlaw's den. The marshal and his deputy fought off Sand Storm, Cactus Head, Vipra and two Dingoes. Meanwhile Paco freed Michelle by blasting the lock of her cage with his Neutra-Laser and then fired another shot to have a chandelier land on top of Sand Storm, stopping him in his tracks. After that, Michelle no longer had any doubts about her dad's courage, and called him "the bravest dad in the universe, with or without a gun". Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Settlers Behind the Scenes Paco was voiced by Alan Oppenheimer. Appearances * Episode 07: No Drums, No Trumpets - A former Lawman, Paco had voved never to pick up his Neutra-Laser again and lead a peaceful life as a farmer. Upon arriving in Fort Kerium with his daughter Michelle, Paco was bullied by Thunder Stick and Outlaw Scuzz. But BraveStarr helped Paco find a piece of land to farm and got the claim signed. However, when Sand Storm kidnapped Michelle because he claimed ownership of the valley for himself, Paco was forced to pick up his laser once more and together with BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty, rescued his daughter from the Hexagon.